


Absolutely Perfect

by bromfieldhall



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: All Human. Answer to Challenge 4 at Buffy and Spike Central. </p>
<p>A fantasy ficlet where Spike & Buffy are captured in a moment of domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

"Merry Christmas Buffy," Joyce said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I've had a lovely time."

"Merry Christmas, Mom," her blonde haired daughter replied, eagerly returning the hug. "It's been great having you over."

They broke apart and the older woman looked up at her son-in-law who stood nearby and held out her arms. "Merry Christmas, William," she said, pulling the platinum blond man into another tight hug.

"Merry Christmas, Joyce," he responded with a tight smile as he attempted to breathe through his mother-in-law's crushing embrace. Buffy grinned at him over her mother's shoulder and he shot her a mock glare that quickly turned into a smile as Joyce stepped back.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home, Joyce?" William asked as she turned to the front door and opened it up.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you," she replied with a smile. "You two enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner."

They all said their goodbye's then watched as Joyce got into her car and gave them a wave before pulling off into the night. Shutting the door, they headed to the kitchen then quickly loaded up the dishwasher and turned it on.

"That was a fantastic dinner, luv," William told his wife as he sat down on the couch and let out a contented sigh. "I don't think I'll ever need to eat again."

"I shouldn't think so the amount of turkey you put away," Buffy replied dryly as she sat down next to him and gave his flat stomach a gentle poke. "How do you not put on any weight?"

"My wife makes sure I get plenty of exercise," he replied as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Will!" she said in mock outrage, giving him a playful slap on his arm before grinning and leaning into give him a kiss.

Immediately one arm went around her waist while his free hand came up to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss, drawing out their pleasure and fanning the flame that always burned brightly between them whatever they were doing.

Buffy pulled away causing William to moan out a protest which was soon silenced when he saw her stand up in front of him and begin to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse, a seductive smile playing across her features.

William went to stand up but Buffy held up a finger and shook her head no, effectively staying his movement. Involuntarily licking his lips, his breaths started to take on a laboured quality as he watched his wife perform a slow and erotic striptease right in front of him.

The silky blouse fell from her shoulders and pooled on the floor at her feet. Next came her skirt that was kicked away leaving her standing there in a set of lacy black underwear that he'd never seen before.

God but she was beautiful he thought as the flames from their open fire danced around behind her, their ambient light picking out the golden highlights in her hair and bathing her toned body in a warm, welcoming glow.

Slowly, she backed away from him until she reached the soft deep pile rug in front of the hearth where she lay down and stretched out. One leg bent at the knee, she turned her head and crooked her finger at him to join her.

He stood and took a couple of steps towards her before stopping and raising his hands to his own shirt. With as much tantalising slowness as she'd done to him, William shed his clothes until he stood nude before her, his excitement evident by his blatant arousal.

Buffy's chest heaved as she stared at her husband's well defined lean form, her own body readying itself for the delights it knew William would soon provide.

He closed the distance between them then knelt down at her side and let his eyes roam down her body and up again. Revelling in his ardent gaze, Buffy reached her hands up above her head and arched her back slightly drawing his avid attention to her chest.

"Thought I was full," he murmured softly as he reached out and deftly undid the front fastening of her bra revealing her ample breasts. "But turns out I still have enough room to have a little taste of you."

Buffy gasped as he dipped his head unerringly taking one dusky nipple into his mouth and lightly swirling his tongue around the nub before sucking on it hard. She grasped his head holding him tight against her and let out a groan as his other hand cupped her free breast and kneaded it firmly.

Manoeuvring himself so that laid next to her, William continued to bring his wife pleasure using his clever hands and talented mouth. Her underwear deftly discarded, there wasn't a part of her body that remained untouched and he soon had her crying out his name as she reached her climatic peak.

Panting softly, she looked at him through passion dazed eyes and smiled. He smiled back then leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, his tongue meeting and coaxing hers into a slow dance as his hands began to slowly stroke her body, once more igniting her desire.

She was more than ready for him when he entered her in one long, slow thrust, their eyes meeting and holding as he stilled while they shared the natural wonderment at the feeling of being one, if only for a brief moment.

And then he was moving. Slow measured thrusts that soon had her gasping and wrapping her legs and arms around him, urging him on. Faster, harder. His tempo increased and with it came words of love and encouragement that fell from his lips as he pushed them both towards completion.

Buffy came first, calling out his name for the second time that evening. William followed close after, emptying himself into her in hard, pulsating bursts that left him drained but blissfully sated.

"I love you," he said as he breathing evened out.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He smiled at her softly then placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips that had nothing to do with passion but everything to do with love. They broke apart and he eased himself out and off of her before rolling onto his back and gathering her up into his arms.

Buffy let out a contented sigh as she snuggled up close to him, laying her head on his shoulder and placing her arm around his waist. "This is nice, isn't it?" she murmured quietly.

William embraced her lightly then dropped a kiss on the top of her head and absently ran his fingers through her hair as he surveyed the dimly lit room. The Christmas tree lights twinkled softly off to their right by the couch and on either side of the room two small lamps provided them with a soft glow that gave the lounge a quiet, peaceful feel that was only disturbed by the odd snap and crackle that emanated from the large open fire that flickered in the hearth beside them. "Can't think of a single thing that could make it any better," he replied, his low tone heartfelt.

Buffy smiled then shifted her head slightly so that she could look up at him in profile. William. Her husband. A man who loved without reservation and who had taught her to do the same. "I bet I can think of something," she told him softly.

He looked down at her and shook his head slightly. "Doubt it, pet," he replied sincerely as he lifted his hand and ran a finger gently down her cheek. "Nothing could ever get better than this moment laying here with you…just the two of us."

Buffy reached up and grabbed hold of his hand then placed a soft kiss on his palm before clasping it tightly. "You mean, just the three of us," she corrected in a whisper.

William stared at her with a puzzled frown for a moment and then, as comprehension dawned, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "You mean…?" he began, searching her face for some confirmation that what he was thinking was true.

"We're going to have baby," she revealed with a nod and shy smile. "I'm about ten weeks along, I think."

"We're going to have a baby?" he repeated in a hushed voice before suddenly grinning at her from ear to ear and exclaiming, "Oh, love!" He pulled her into a crushing embrace and then, the next moment, abruptly let her go. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "I wouldn't have done anything to the baby, would I?"

Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "No, I think we can both endure more of daddy's hugs."

William stilled. "Daddy," he said in a disbelieving tone. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yep, and I'm going to be a mommy," his wife breathed, still a little awed by the whole thing even though she'd had more time to get used to the idea.

Silently, William urged Buffy onto her back then propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her still flat stomach in wonder. Lifting his hand he placed it palm down on her tummy and looked up at her with a stunning smile. "You were right, love," he told her quietly, his blue eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears of joy as the news finally began to sink in.

"I was?" she queried, feeling her own green orbs begin to fill.

"Yeah, this evening has got better," he disclosed, his voice full of emotion. "Now it's absolutely perfect."

As she pulled her husband down for a slow, drugging kiss, Buffy couldn't help but agree completely.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

**The End**


End file.
